Dare OR Fight
by Immiviolettt
Summary: Naruto planned to have fun by playing truth or dare with the rookie nine,but his plan changes as a strange object announces him and the others for game of Dare or fight,and there was no way of escaping from it.contains the whole rookie nine,in later chapters.


Disclaimer:i do not own naruto AT All,(truth hurts,)

**_Dare OR Fight_**

* * *

It was a sunny day in konoha, a day which awaits the surprises and challenges to unfold,Our yellow haired ninja was impatiently waiting for the rookie nine to

assemble,he was brimming with excitement and he felt he was going to blow any second,he was planning to play truth or dare with his teammates, After all

the missions of capturing, and fighting enemies not to mention training and chasing some chicken butt headed ninja,(who was back in konoha now,Thank god)

he felt there should have some time for fun and enjoyment, he did not say to them the reason for their arrival,he just told them he had "some thing" exciting

for them to see,some excuse he thought of out of the blue,and certainly NOT a good one.

At that moment,a sharp wind blew towards him from the window,it was unopened,but he could have sworn he closed it, something hard and cubic landed hard

on his forehead,as he stumbled,"aw!"he moaned in pain,wondering what the hell hit him, and who the attacker was,It was a strange metallic cube which rolled

on the ground,"huh?"he looked confusedly at it,as he observed the object,"what is this?"it had weird buttons and designs on the base,it was grey in colour."is

this a toy?"he sat down towards it,

As though, it heard his question,a small screen appeared from it,he raised his eyebrows,he wondered where and how the screen came from ,he touched it,but

his hand went right through it,"what's up with that?"he was now excited,maybe it came from the cube,the screen flickered from blue to green,"stop playing

with the screen!"an electronical voice spoke,naruto's mouth shot open,An alien! "did you just talk?" he asked,unable to believe it,

At that moment,his apartment door opened, but he was too busy checking out the strange object he hardly noticed, until.. a hard punch landed on his

head,"ugh!"he looked up to see sasuke,who was in a fury,along with shikamaru,tenten and hinata,

"dobe,what the hell did you call me here for?"

"yes naruto,and it better be a good reason because I was busy practicing with my shuriken when I got your message" tenten put her hands on her hips,he

sent some messages (yes he wrote them) and sent them by sai's eagle,hinata smiled at him,while shikamaru awaited his reply,

"where is sai and the others?"he asked,

Sasuke barked,"how the hell am I to know?! Sakura is a medic nin so don't expect us to waste our time in your lame get togethers" wow,Sasuke's most

longest reply,

"lee was seen with Gai sensei doing one of their lame exersices of youth" Tenten replied sarcastically,

" shinokun and kibakun said they would come later,they were having lunch,"hinata answered quietly,

Naruto sighed,great,he sent invitations to all the rookie nine,and less than a half came,not even his own teammates with the exception of teme ditched this

too,

"uh,"naruto grinned while trying to find the guts to say the reason,I should comeup with a good excuse,or they would leave,

"greetings,fellow rookienine," the voice spoke,sasuke,shikamaru and the girls noticed it as if for the first time,"what is that?"tenten asked,"did it just talk?"

"must be one of those ecquipments which belonged to the research team,"shikamaru spoke,he was surprised,"naruto,how did you get your hands on this?"he

came towards naruto and the cube,

"i did not take this thing from anywhere,it just landed on me and I don't know how!"naruto answered,

Sasuke just sighed,trouble always manages to find the dobe,and he always makes others sink in it with him,

"My name is Zed,I am here to hold a competition of fight and dare,I will choose two opponents,one would be the challenger and the other would be the

defender,defender will hold this dice,"at once a white dice appeared as if out of the blue,everyone looked astonishingly at it,

"if the dice goes blue it means they should fight until one loses,if the dice goes green,the defender would give a dare and the challenger should fulfill it,if

not,they would disappear in the field,forever,"

"field?what field?" naruto asked,

"you are really getting into this game, aren't you?"tenten raised her eyebrows,

Naruto smiled ,embarrassed,"uh..hehe"

At once,a blinding light shone as they got sucked into the cube, Hinata examined the place they were in,it looked like a stadium,except there were two boards

which floated on the air,one was a score board and the other one had welcome written on it which shimmered,it must all be electronic,

"I don't like the sound of this,"hinata told,

but sasuke was excited,good,he was missing the fighting days,ever since the chunnin exams,this should be nostalgic,

* * *

My first attempt in writing a sci-fi,so yeah,their might be ups and downs for all the sci-fi lovers,as for me,i loved and enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you

do too,:)criticisms are fully welcome and please review and tell me if there is something i should improve,:)


End file.
